marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Temujin (Earth-616)
Genghiz Khan | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Mongol Empire | Relatives = Mongol monarchy (including unnamed sons, Kublai Khan, grandson, deceased); Yellow Claw, Fu Manchu, Woo Yen Jet (alleged descendants); Shang-Chi, Fah Lo Suee, Kwai Far (children of Fu Manchu) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mongol Empire, Asia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | Hair2 = , later gray | UnusualFeatures = Moustache and goatee | Citizenship = Mongolian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Khagan of the Mongol Empire | Education = 13 years of nomad noble study | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Near Khentii Province | Creators = Ray Winninger; John Statema | First = Mystic Comics Vol 2 #3 | Death = Invincible Iron Man Annual Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Temüjin was born on 1167 in a small Mongol tribe. When he was 13 years old, he succeeded his father as the tribe leader. He led his tribe against two neighbour tribes and obtained the title of The Great Khan, later changing his name to Genghis Khan. In ten years, he unified all the Mongol tribes under his command, and in 1223 he commanded an Empire from Iran to Korea. During his attempts to conquer China, he sought to obtain the Crown of Confucius that would make him absolute ruler of China. This attempt was thwarted by 1940s time traveler Tommy Tyme who tossed the crown down a supposedly bottomless pit before returning to his own time Genghis Khan and at least one hundred of his soldiers were catapulted to Dodge City in 1871 due to a temporal anomaly. He quickly organized a camp with twenty tents, and began campaigning to obtain valuable resources such as land or food. He would find to other time-traveling generals, Alexander the Great and Napoleon Bonaparte, and begin a war with both of them. Due to the conflict, he would loose one of his commanders. He ordered to construct an arena in his camp so that his men and allies could fight for the honor. Some time-traveling heroes went to visit the Khan. They wanted to warn him of an alien threat, the Krozzar, which could only be fought with an alliance between the three Human generals. Genghis Khan was interested in this, and offered the newcomers a chance to prove their worth in the arena combat and, later, in a ceremonial hunt. During the hunt, Genghis Khan was attacked by seven of Napoleon's horsemen, but the attack was repealed by the heroes. This impressed The Khan enough to allow a meeting with Alexander and Napoleon. The three armies together and ready, led by the best military minds in history, were more than a match for Alzzan's alien forces: The Krozzar never managed to capture the needed route, not even after fifteen hours of non-stop battle. However, during this time, the super-heroes sneaked into the Krozzar base and defused their only bomb. Eventually, the heroes managed to solve the time-crisis. Genghis Khan and all of his men returned home. Death Around 1227 A.D., Genghis Khan and his army attacked a small village within range of K'un-Lun. Bei-Ming Tian, bearer of the mystical mantle of Iron Fist, confronted the invaders and slew Genghis Khan in battle. Khan's soul ended up in Hell. Alex Wilder, hoping to escape the hellish realm, met with Khan, Al Capone and Sun Tzu in hopes of finding a way to escape. | Powers = None | Abilities = Wrestling, fencing, leadership | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Horseback | Weapons = Sword | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Historical Figures Category:Warlords Category:Equestrianism Category:Fencing Category:Temujin Family